crysisfandomcom-20200222-history
Ceph Spaceship
The 'Ceph Spaceship '''is the main vehicle that carried the Ceph to the Earth in ''Crysis and Crysis Warhead. It acts like their main base (and Battleship) producing and releasing Ceph out to a global scale to complete their objective in finding more energy for themselves. Description The Ceph Spaceship is a massive warship that serves as home and warship for the Ceph. At the start it was thought to be just a temple but the later story revealed a more interesting thing. The Ceph ship appears as a gigantic warship under the earthly skin at the start of the game but is partially revealed throughout the game. The ship is also the cause of the Ice Sphere to form later in the game. Crysis In Onslaught, right after Nomad destroys the boxcar the Spaceship starts to break out of the mountains. In the Awakening level the ship breaks out even more. Inside the mine where Nomad finds Kyong and Helena Rosenthal Nomad watches how the Koreans want to use the ship as a giant source of power, but it causes an energy blast that kills all the Nanosuit soldiers and reactivates Nomad's suit. After the fight with Kyong the gate starts to open and Nomad is stuck down inside the cave. The Core level reveals that the Ship is not just a temple as thought by everyone, but a giant Ceph base. As Nomad travels through it he finds out about an upcoming invasion. In the Paradise Lost level the ship creates the Ice Sphere and releases several Scouts as well as some Troopers. After Nomad makes his way down the mountain and exits the Sphere the Ship is blocked afterward by the Ice Sphere. Crysis Warhead The Ceph Ship is seen after the Sphere forms and Psycho exits the submarine. It can be seen throughout the game until Psycho enters the mine in Frozen Paradise. A large amount of electrical energy is seen building up above the ship, and this increases in intensity as time passes. In Adapt or Perish, multiple large;spikes of Ceph design burst out of the ice when Psycho drives the hovercraft over the field of ice, hinting that the ship may have "roots" or hidden connections to the surrounding area. Crysis: Legion The fate of the spaceship is unknown after Crysis comic events. From Gould's explanation, a team was sent to investigate the Lingshan Island only to find out the carrier fleet that was sent to deal with the Ceph is completely gone, presumably annihilated while the island was glassed by an "involving party", which could be either the U.S carrier fleet or the Ceph while there is no trace of Ceph or the spaceship on the island. Crysis 3 The ship itself doesn't appear in Crysis 3 but more information is revealed about it. The spaceship is revealed to be a Phase 1 "seeding ship" meant to recon a new planet and adapt to different environments. Its main purpose is to harvest energy to start Phase 2, which is deploying new troops adapted to Earth's environment, such as the ones encountered in Crysis 2. Trivia * The Ceph ship has multiple models of various scales. They are measured to be around 500 to 2000 meters long, but the most realistic scale is probably the mountain itself. * The ship appears to have multiple gigantic spikes around the hull side, which may be used to help in landing or as weapons. The weapons case seems fairly likely, as the spikes seemed to sprout around Psycho as he was traveling in a hovercraft, possibly attempting to stop him. * The Spaceship can release a moan that causes earthquakes across the island and break pieces of rock from the mountain. * The black, spiky compartment which can be seen in every moment of the Core level in Crysis is possibly alive and may be the reason that the aliens hunt for energy. ** In the last level of Crysis, it is confirmed that the spacecraft is a living biomechanical organism that feeds on energy. This is stated by Helena Rosenthal to Admiral Richard Morrison after Morrison announces the plan for nuclear attack. ** It is possible that other Ceph machines are biomechanical as well, as they are most often referred to as creatures in dialogue rather than machines. Also, in Core, Nomad states that many of the devices inside appear to be biological as well as the fact that a Ceph Scout was found to be partially fossilized. * In Warhead the spikes in the ship are seen breaking out of the ice and ground. * The white crystals are described as the vegetation in the CryENGINE Editor. * The Spaceship is the largest structure seen in Crysis, the second being the Aircraft Carriers, and third being the Warrior. This changes with the Ceph Warship. * A Ceph Warship, specialized for war, is briefly seen in Crysis 3, coming to Earth through a wormhole from the M33 Galaxy. It was meant to bring in Phase 3, dedicated Ceph warrior caste to completely annihilate the human population on Earth. It was destroyed by Prophet using CELL's orbital laser, the Archangel . Gallery File:Alienshippp7.jpg|Early concept for the space ship AlienSpaceShip.jpg|Ceph Spaceship in Crysis SDK editor Crysis-concept-art-alien-ship-generating-the-ice-sphere.jpg|Ceph Spaceship generating ice sphere concept art Crysis-the-alien-ship.jpg|Ditto de:Ceph Mutterschiff Category:Crysis Category:Crysis Warhead